Ribenji
by Meiiko Neah Oguri Bezarius
Summary: Neh Sas'ke, si ton frère n'avait jamais eu l'ordre d'assassiner ton clan, s'il était resté dans le village et toi avec et si je n'avais pas subit ce que le conseils m'a fait subir, serions nous ensemble à nous aimer plus que jamais ?
1. Chapter 1

Titre: _RIBENJI _

Auteur: _Meiiko_

Disclaimer : _Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Kishimoto-Sama, je ne fais que les emprunter!_

**Ohayo Mina! Voici ma première histoire et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Excusez les fautes d'orthographes. Bonne lecture! **

* * *

Prologue :

- Neh, Sas'ke, tu te rappel de cette histoire ? Cet esclave qui a voulu volé trop près du soleil ? Icare, - ouais, c'était ça son nom - eh bien, il s'est brulé les ailes en volant trop près du soleil ...

- Je devais avoir quoi ? Quinze, seize ans? J'avais un nindo, je voulais être Hokage et pas n'importe lequel, le plus grand de tous, j'aurais dépassé Yondaïme - mon père soit disant passant - et Godaïme ... Mais, les rêves ne sont fait que pour être rêvé, hein?

Ce salop d'Icare en a fait rêvé plus d'un avec leur rêve grandiloquent, regarde ces vieux fou du conseil : Homura, Koharu et cie ... Ils se sont pris pour Dieu et m'ont fait passé pour ce salopard d'Icare et c'est moi qui me suis brûlé les ailes ...

- Neh, Sas'ke, ça fait dix ans que je ne t'ai pas revue, tu es revenu à Konoha?

Moi, je suis partit, je suis mort à petit feu, j'ai fait mourir Naruto... Mais, je te jure que je le vengerais! Oh oui, tous ces putains de villageois de la feuille, ces conseillers, ces ninjas ... Tous, tous! j'aurais leurs peaux et je m'en servirais comme de carpette et Toi, toi! ...

* * *

_**Review? =3**_


	2. Chapitre 1: In the End

Titre: _RIBENJI _

Auteur: _Meiiko_

Disclaimer : _Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Kishimoto-Sama, je ne fais que les emprunter!_

**_Yosh! Voici le 1er Chapitre! Je pense publier une fois par semaine. Je tiens à remercier Mrs Peach Girl, Lady Yamanaka-chan et Onigiri Addict pour leur reviews ^^ . J'espère que ce premier chapitre ne va pas vous décevoir ou si c'est le cas, j'en suis désolé ^^". _**

**_Bonne Lecture ! _**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : In The End

"**In the end**  
**As you fade into the night.**

Je me souviendrai toute ma vie de ce jour fatidique ou ma vie à basculé, de cet autre jour ou j'ai tuée Naruto de mes propres mains. Ou j'ai tuée ce Naruto brillant comme un soleil, souriant à la vie, à la peau d'or et à ses yeux tels des lapis lazuli. De cet autre jour encore où j'ai fait le vœu de détruire à mon tour Konoha, de les détruire tous, jusqu'au dernier ... A commencé par Homura, Koharu et cie, oh oui. De ce même jour ou je me suis faite déclarée Nukenin..

Ces souvenirs tournent dans ma tête comme un poison se répandant dans mes veines, comme un poison qui fut lâché par un cobra royal, j'en ai mal à la tête et je me rend compte qu'à presque vingt-six ans je ne peux m'empêcher d'y repenser. Alors, je décide de me tourner vers la fenêtre et de l'ouvrir et je ferme les yeux pour laissait affluer les images qui m'envahissent ...

**Whoa oh oh oh .. **  
**Who will tell the story of your life ? »**

_**Flash back **_

Konoha, 10 ans plus tôt :

A cette époque, je venais de rentrée au village de Konoha avec Jiraiya à mes côté. Après presque trois ans à parcourir le monde, je rentrait enfin chez moi, dans mon village auprès de mes ami(e)s... Ouais, vous aurez deviné que je suis bel et bien Naruto . Cheveux blond, sourire s'étendant d'une oreille à l'autre et habillé de ma fidèle combi orange, je ne vous fait pas de dessin. Peut de temps après, je décidais de passer en grade : mon rêve d'être Hogake ne m'étais pas passé et j'avais également une promesse à tenir, une promesse que j'avais fait à Sakura : lui ramené coûte que coûte son si précieux Sasuke Uchiha.

Mais voilà, le destin - s'il y'en a un - avait déjà fait en sorte de me collé dans le bide un démon renard à neuf queues du joli prénom de Kyûbi, et il continué de s'acharner sur moi.

A cette période, avec la team Kakashi, nous venions de rentrer de Suna après avoir sauvé la vie de Gaara, le Kazagake du village caché d'une mort certaine. Je venais de me faire un précieux ami et pas des moindres et surtout un allié de taille pour notre village.

Mais voilà, Icare et son idée de génie est entré à ce moment dans ma vie et celle-ci devint le début de mon enfer ...

J'étais sur le chemin pour rentrée et je flânais un peu dans les rues déserte. Nous étions en été et il faisait chaud, un peu trop même en journée et la fraîcheur du soir était une bénédiction pour mon visage. Donc, je rentrait chez moi, j'étais seul et je me pensais invincible. Akatsuki semblait vouloir se faire oublier un peu et le village comptait en son sein les meilleurs ninja d'élite que nous pouvions trouver à pas moins de 20km, alors ouais, invincible je l'étais... Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce que je me réveille dans les sous sol du siège des conseillers...

Ma première réaction à été de me poser la question : " Merde, ou me suis-je encore fourré?" . Des bribes de souvenirs remonter doucement à ma mémoire et je me revoyé être sur le point de franchir le seuil de ma porte quand je m'étais fait attaquer par un membre de la Racine : un ANBU.

Des sueurs froides commencé doucement à descendre de mon dos et j'essayais en vain de me redresser avant de me rendre compte que des bracelets me maintenez lié à une sorte de table-lit en inox avec des barreaux pas trop haut, histoire de me maintenir couché sur la plaque. Je n'arrivais pas à distinguer les contours de la pièce car, celle-ci était plongé dans le noir total et même le démon renard ne pouvait m'aider. Alors j'ai attendu. Peut-être une heure voir deux? Une journée ou même trois? Dans tout les cas, des médecins ralliés à la Racine sont arrivé et ont commencé le projet appelé à l'époque : Amestris. Il ne devait y avoir qu'un seul sujet et ce sujet d'expérience, c'était moi. Quel était le but? J'en ai eu une vague idée. Mais, c'est à ce moment que Naruto à commencé à disparaître.

Combien de temps cela à durer ? Oh! je le sais, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de parlé entre eux, c'est comme sa que j'appris que c'était Danzô, Homura et Koharu qui étaient dans le coup, qu'ils cherchaient tous à faire plier le jinchûriki du démon à neuf queues. Qu'ils souhaitaient me soumettre à eux mais, qui soumet un démon ? N'empêche qu'au bout de deux mois, à chaque étapes de leurs magouilles, j'avais senti que je changeait petit à petit... J'en avais des crises de terreur, je hurlé à leur en percé les tympans. Je fus bâillonné. Je continuais à hurler mais, en silence. Je ne pouvais les empêchaient d'aboutir à ma transformation finale. Parce qu' apparemment pour eux, une fille était plus simple à manipuler qu'un homme alors, ils me firent tous devenir une femme. Et ceci était mon premier enfer : irréversible.

Je venais de me brûler les ailes par leur faute et je devenais ainsi Icare se brûlant les ailes. Ma première lueur de ténèbres, l'effondrement de Naruto Uzumaki. Ils avaient commencé à me tuer alors, j'allais simplement finir le travail plus tard ...

**FIN DU FLASH BACK **

Si j'étais Naruto maintenant? Ou pourquoi je ne le suis plus et que j'affirme l'avoir tué de mes mains tout en étant lui? Ils avaient tué l'homme que je fus pour en laisser une femme. Ils avaient tué un rayon de soleil, je décidais d'en être ses ténèbres. Je suis devenus femme à la crinière blonde et je prenais cela comme une renaissance, non, même à ma naissance puisque je tuais Naruto pour y faire ma place : une place de choix pour Satsuki Naitohime* (=princesse de la nuit); telle je me baptisée.

**"Born a Saint**  
**Though with every sin,**  
**I still wanna be holy**  
**I will live again.** " - Black Veil Brides – In the end

Naitohime* =princesse de la nuit

* * *

**Alors? Reviews? =3**


	3. Chapitre 2: Happy Together

Titre: _RIBENJI _

Auteur: _Meiiko_

Disclaimer : _Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Kishimoto-Sama, je ne fais que les emprunter!_

**_Ohayo Mina! Voici le Chapitre 2 de Ribenji. =) . Avant que vous ne commenciez à le lire, je voulais m'excuser auprès de vous pour les fautes d'orthographes... Waii, c'est pas cool, j'ai donc demandé à ma soeur de corriger mes futurs chapitres. J'espère qu'ils ne contiendront plus beaucoup ou voir plus du tout de fautes... ^^"_**

**_Merci également pour vos reviews auxquels je vais répondre: _**

**Tsukiko-Dono: **

**Contente que le premier chapitre te plaise, voici la suite. =)**

**Akatsuki-Melody:**

**Désolé pour les fautes de conjugaison et autres^^" . Je vais essayé de faire plus attention ! " **

**Mrs Peach Girl:**

**Haa, contente que le chapitre t'ai surpris, c'est le but de ne pas faire comme les autres. Voici la suite ! **

**Onigiri Addict:**

**J'espère qu'il n'y a plus énormément de fautes, moi-même j'en ai horreur quand j'en vois et je sais que sa me perturbe beaucoup quand je lis alors, excuse moi et j'espère que ma correctrice à su les atténuer. **

**J'espère bien te surprendre encore et je ferais de mon mieux pour justifier l'état de Naruto =). **

_**Petite question : Vous lisez les Scans de Naruto? Car il risque d'y avoir des petits spoils! **_

_**Sur ce, Bonne lecture! **_

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Happy Together

**"If I should call you up, invest a dime**  
**And you say you belong to me and ease my mind**

Le monde est froid et cruel. Il avance en servant ses propres intérêts et nous, stupides humains que nous sommes, nous rampons devant lui tout en lui léchant les bottes. Ecoeurant. Cela en devient risible de voir des salopards foulés la Terre. Le monde continue de tourner malgré tout.

Je continuais à fixer le ciel d'un bleu devenu trop éclatant pour mes yeux tout en me replongeant dans mes souvenirs tout aussi infâmes.

**Imagine how the world could be, so very fine**  
**So happy together" .**

**FLASH BACK**

Konoha, 9ans et 10mois plus tôt :

J'étais devenue une putain de bonne femme! Une kunoichi au même titre que Sakura, Ino et toutes la clique. Je hurlais à en crever!

Kyûbi, le démon, aurait pu profiter de la situation en se moquant de ma poire ou même de profiter de ma faiblesse plus qu'évidente.

Je devenais femme et je m'affaiblissais à vue d'oeil, je devenais le contraire de celui que j'étais avant et franchement, qui pourrait me reconnaître si un jour je parvenais à m'échapper d'ici?

Non, le seul soutien que j'eus fut de ce Renard que tout le monde craignaient. Ce fut donc tout naturellement que je fusionnais avec Kyûbi et qu'ainsi je découvris son véritable prénom : Kurama, un prénom digne de l'être qu'il était et qu'il est toujours.

Tous deux, nous nous comprenions : lui enfermer dans mon corps sans trop d'espoir d'en sortir et moi, prisonnière dans les geôles de Konoha.

Ces fous tous penchés au-dessus de moi me donnaient envie de vomir. J'avais beau tourner ma tête de gauche à droite, de haut en bas, je suis encore incapable à ce jour de dire qui sont ceux qui étaient sous les ordres -et qui exécutaient les ordres- des conseillers et du membre de la Racine.

Mais, grâce à un plan formaté avec l'aide et qui sortait de l'imagination de Kurama que je parvins à m'échapper de leur joug.

C'est encore avec l'aide de Kurama, que je montais le plan de mettre en scène la mort de ce cher Naruto et de m'évader aussi loin que ce nouveau corps me le permettait.

Et à cette mort, Tsunade et tous autant qu'ils étaient, ceux même qui se disaient être mes amis, y ont cru. C'était si simple! Beaucoup trop simple.

Je sentais mon âme se déchirer comme un livre qui meurt de ne pas être lu.

Je fuyais, je maudissais, je crachais sur ceux que je pensais être chers à mon cœur et je me fis la promesse que : qu'importe serait les moyens utilisés, je reviendrais avec mes propres armes et je les détruirai tous.

Oh oui, la quatrième grande guerre du monde Shinobi pouvait avoir lieu à cause de moi, je la voulais et la veux toujours ma vengeance.

Ce soir là, peu m'importais la façon dont j'étais vêtue, la chose qui compter le plus pour moi, été que je m'éloigne aussi loin que possible de cet endroit.

Je savais parfaitement où me rendre.

Me rendre vers la seule personne dont j'étais sur de ne recevoir aucun jugement, aucune pitiés, juste l'aide et le réconfort dont j'avais besoin : auprès du Kazekage de Suna, Gaara.

Je puisais dans les forces de Kurama, ces forces qu'il voulait bien me laisser emprunté. Je battis mon record pour me rendre dans le pays du vent. Et c'est une fille meurtrie que Gaara retrouvait sur le pas de sa porte. A moitié morte, je l'étais mais, en vie tout de même.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par un son persistant sur ma porte et tout en me rasseyant, je permis à la personne d'entrée :

"- Satsuki-Sama, Maître Kazekage et son escorte viennent de franchir les portes du village.

- Merci 'Tachi enméne moi à eux s'il te plaît.

- Bien. Si tu veux bien me suivre."

Neh, Sas'ke, et ta vengeance? Tu as pu en finir avec ou es-tu toujours à la recherche de ton grand frère? Je me délecte d'ici de découvrir ce qu'il en est. Car mon entrée sur scène et le levé du rideau semble de nouveau arriver.

**"Me and you and you and me**  
**No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be**  
**The only one for me is you, and you for me**  
**So happy together." - Filter – Happy Together**

* * *

**Review? =3**

_En coulisse : _

_Meiiko: Non, sérieux Temari, je t'aime bien mais, sérieux, t'aurais pu éviter de dire ce genre de chose la dernière fois. J'ai eu envie de t'étriper. Naruto deviendra Hokage! |Poingserré| _

_Temari: *_Sortiràreculonsetfileràl'anglaise* ...

_Meiiko: A la semaine prochaine! _


	4. Chapter 3 : No light, no light

Titre: _RIBENJI _

Auteur: _Meiiko_

Disclaimer : _Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Kishimoto-Sama, je ne fais que les emprunter!_

**_Ohayo ! Voici le Chapitre 3 de Ribenji. Je m'excuse d'avance, ma correctrice n'a pas su trouver du temps pour le corriger et je ne pouvais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. Je vous le poste en ayant observer minutieusement la moindre petites fautes mais, bon ... Gomenasai d'avance. _**

**_Dans ce Chapitre, plusieurs personnes vont faire leur entrer, pour deux de ces personnes, ne les imaginez pas comme dans le bouquin mais, un peu plus vivant et pétant la forme! =)_**

**_Merci pour vos Review =3 . _**

**_Oh, Femmounette Spasmounette, c'est toi qui m'a laissé ce si petit et trognon commentaire? Haaa~~ . _**

**_Bref, Bonne Lecture! Je vous retrouve en bas. =) _**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : No light, no light.

" - **No light, no light in your bright blue eyes**  
**I never knew daylight could be so violent**  
**A revelation in the light of day.** »

Neh Sas'ke, l'odeur de la vengeance, celle que tu prônais quand tu faisais encore partit de l'équipe 7, je la sens ce répandre dans mes veines. Je pourrais, comme toi à l'époque ne vivre que pour elle. Pourtant je sens, que si j'avais quelque chose de fort à quoi me rattraper je pourrais y renoncer. Neh, sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai cherché quand je le pouvais encore ? Non ? Tu ne sais pas ? Tsss...

Je sortis de mon bureau accompagnée de mon fidèle 'Tachi afin de rejoindre Gaara et les autres.

Qui est 'Tachi ? Vous l'aurez sans doutes deviné, c'est bien Itachi Uchiha, grand frère de ce très chers Sasuke et accessoirement ancien membre de l'Akatsuki et ancien Nukenin de Konoha.

Que fait-il à mes côté ? Pour cela je devrais remontée à bien un ans après m'être évadée de Konoha pour rejoindre Gaara. Celui-ci me pris sous son aile quand il découvrit que j'étais Naruto.

Temari – la grande sœur de Gaara – quant à elle m'apprit à contrôler mon nouveau type de chakra et surtout à me faire à ma nouvelle condition de femme. C'est grâce à elle que je prenais le nom de Satsuki. Elle me disait souvent que j'avais éclos comme une petite fleurs. Une petite fleurs bien meurtri et pleine de haine.

Gaara et la fratrie ce sont rangé de mon côté me promettant de m'aidai et de ne jamais avouait quel était ma véritable identité. Les hostilités entre Suna et Konoha ont commencé à cette époque. Une Guerre Froide semblait avoir éclaté et d'après ce que je pouvais en entendre, Tsunade ce retrouvait complètement dépassée par ce nouveau problème. Leur relation resté cordial mais sans plus.

Mais, au bout d'un an au côté de Gaara, je décidais de suivre mon propre chemin et de monter ma propre armée et c'est ce que je fis.

Tout à fait au hasard je découvris qu'Itachi Uchiha n'était pas celui dont il voulait tant que son petit frère ait l'image. Itachi était tout comme moi un rebut de la société. Il n'avait fais qu'accomplir son devoir pour sa patrie et voilà comment on l'en remercier : en le faisant passer pour un meurtrier de sang froid.

Ma haine ne faisait qu'augmenter contre ces foutus conseillers.

C'est ainsi que je rallier Itachi à ma cause et nous détruisions ensemble l'organisation Akatsuki. Je faisais mon propre recrutement en prenant avec moi par la suite Deidara, Kisame, Konan, Nagato et Yahiko.

Nous fîmes également la découverte d'un bien grand secret : Tobi, ce type au masque orange à l'allure un peu folle n'était autre qu'Obito, ancien disciple de feu mon père Minato, le quatrième. J'appris que c'était par sa faute que mes parents n'étaient plus auprès de moi, qu'ils n'avaient même jamais pu l'être, que c'était de sa faute si le jour de ma naissance Kurama fut lâchait dans Konoha et fit autant de ravage.

Pour la première fois, en toute conscience, je laissais Kyûbi prendre le contrôle de mon corps et je le laissait ce défouler sur Obito. J'en faisais par la suite un jolie petit colis pour Tsunade et Kakashi me doutant que ce petit cadeau allé beaucoup le toucher.

Puis accompagnée d'Itachi, Deidara, Kisame, Konan, Nagato et Yahiko, je décidais de me mettre en route pour notre nouveau chez nous. J'avais une destination. Je comptais reprendre ce qui me revenais de droit : mon héritage. Ce que ma mère – Kushina – et notre clan avaient bien voulu me céder : une terre promise. Je décidais de nous établir à Uzushio No Kuni.

Entre temps, nous apprîmes que Sasuke avait abattu de sang froid Orochimaru et qu'il mettait sur pied une équipe afin de pouvoir retrouver et éliminer Itachi. La bonne affaire! Je m'en réjouissais d'avance.

Toujours sur la route d'Uzushio No Kuni je faisais un appel à tout les Nukenin, à tous ces laisser pour compte à venir nous rejoindre et de nous aider à bâtir notre nouvelle empire.

En arrivant sur place et en découvrant ces terres désolés, je décidais d'une renaissance à notre pays. Avec l'accord des anciens membres de l'Akatsuki, je lui donnais pour nom : Akuma No Kuni.

Nous allions construire notre propre village caché et nous élevés au même rang que les cinq autres. Nous serions l'Akuma. Dans un accord tacite, je devins le premier kage de ce nouveau pays.

Je me donnais pour titre le Kurakage Shodaime.

En fin de compte, mon rêve de devenir kage fut réalisé mais pas à Konoha, je n'héritais pas de la volonté du feu, j'héritais de la volonté du démon. Pour symboliser ce renouveau, je nous fit faire nos propres bandeaux frontaux, avec pour symbole Kurama dessiné de façon tribal.

De Nukenin nous passions tous de membre d'un nouveau village. Mais, qu'importe qui me rejoignait, l'important pour moi était que j'allais me venger. Je ne voyais que la vengeance. Oh que oui.

Les anciens akatsukiens devinrent mon conseils et mes plus proches alliés, une famille même. J'avais appris que Nagato était un membre du clan Uzumaki et je le considère comme un oncle au même titre que Yahiko dont je découvris son lien familial avec mon père, un Namikaze et mon oncle par le sang. J'avais enfin ma famille.

Nous avions mis des années à tout bâtir mais, nous étions enfin là, au sommet. Nous étions enfin à la veille de ce qui allait sans doute devenir une guerre.

Ce fut un cri de joie qui me sortit de mes penser et j'eus le temps de voir passer quatre couettes sous mes yeux avant d'avoir le visage enfouit sous une tignasse caramel.

« - Sat-chan ! Comme c'est si bon de te revoir. Tu t'embellis d'année en année, Hime.

- Merci Temari. Toujours fidèle à toi même à ce que je vois. »

Temari me répondit par un grand sourire et me lâcha enfin pour allé taper un brin de causette avec Itachi et les autres. De mon côté je me tournais vers Gaara et Kankuro. Celui-ci me pris dans ses bras en me faisant un léger baiser sur mon front.

Depuis que j'avais atterri dans le bureau de son frère neuf ans plus tôt presque mourante, il me considérer comme sa petite sœur de cœur et je ne pouvais que l'en remercier de tant de chaleur de sa part. J'ai beau être assoiffer de vengeance, un peu de tendresse ne faisait de mal à personne.

Il me lâcha à son tour pour rejoindre sa sœur et je m'approchais doucement de Gaara pour le prendre à mon tours dans mes bras.

« -**You want a revelation**

Dieu ! Comme son odeur m'avais manqué. C'est avec un léger sourire que je penchais ma tête sur le côté pour l'embrasser. Et c'est avec bonheur que je le sentit répondre à mon baiser.

**Some kind of revolution**  
**You are the revelation.****» Florence & The Machine – No light, no light**

* * *

**Voilà, voilà! Reviews? **

**Dites, je suis en plein trouble. J'ai commencé une deuxième fictions qui avance très vite, et je me demandais si j'allais la publier en même temps que Ribenji ou attendre la fin de cette histoire ci pour publier la nouvelle... Huum, Je nage. x)**

**A la semaine prochaine ! xxx**


	5. Chapter 4 : Passion

Titre: _RIBENJI _

Auteur: _Meiiko_

Disclaimer : _Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Kishimoto-Sama, je ne fais que les emprunter!_

**_Ohayo! Pardon pour le retard! J'attendais le corrigé mais, comme je ne l'ai pas reçu.. T.T Je vous le poste en l'état en espérant qu'il n'y ait pas trop de faute. Sinon, je m'en excuse *secourbedevantvous* . _**

**_Bref, merci pour vos reviews et je vous laisse lire le chapitre! _**

**_Bonne lecture! _**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Passion

« **So many ups and downs**  
**My heart's a battleground**  
**I need true emotions »**

_Dieu ! Comme son odeur m'avait manquer. C'est avec un léger sourire que je penchais __ma tête sur le côté pour l'embrasser. Et c'est avec bonheur que je le sentis répondre à mon baiser. _

Ne vous méprenez pas. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Gaara. Je le considère comme mon frère mais, ce bisous est notre bisous de bienvenu à nous et à nous seuls.

« - Okaeri nii-sama.

- Tadaima, hime. »

Je lui fis un dernier sourire avant de me séparer de lui et je retournais au côté d'Itachi pour que nous puissions tous retourner dans mon bureau et commencer ce pourquoi ils étaient venus ici.

Je les fis tous entrer et ils s'installèrent comme ils le souhaitaient . Ainsi débuta notre réunion.

Un léger silence s'installa avant que Gaara ne prennent la parole:

« - Une délégation de Konoha est venus à Suna les jours précédents. Tsunade m'a envoyé la Team Kakashi... et j'ai deux nouvelles à te transmettre.

- Ah ? Bien je t'écoute Gaara.

- Itachi-san, cela te concerne aussi. Ton petit frère, Sasuke a décidé de ce rendre à Konoha lui et son équipe Taka. Je ne connais pas les détails mais, te recherchant toujours, il a décidé de mettre toutes les chances qui lui reste de son coté.

- Kami-Sama ! _Gémis-je, _'Tachi, ton frère pourra te chercher encore longtemps s'il s'y prend comme ça...

- Hn.

- Ano... Satsuki, j'ai autre chose à te dire concernant Tsunade...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe Gaara ?

- Les conseillers on dit à Tsunade que Naruto -donc toi- était toujours en vie et que son assassinat n'était qu'un leurre pour qu'il puisse s'enfuir.

- Nani ?

- Elle veut envoyé plusieurs équipes à sa recherche, donc à ta recherche.

- C'est quoi ces conneries ?! Comment ça les vieux ont tout balancé à baa-chan ?

- Pas tout, elle n'est pas au courant pour ton apparence. Mais, elle veut faire appel Kages.

- Ha ?

- Elle est le deuxième pays à reconnaître que le tient est monté en puissance et de ce fait, elle fait également appel aux Akuma. »

Après cette nouvelle annonce, je laissais s'écouler plusieurs minutes. Je réfléchissais à cette nouvelle donne. Baa-chan m'offrait ma vengeance sur un plateau sans le savoir en me conviant à Konoha. Je sentais en moi mon kitsune qui jubilait déjà d'impatience. C'était une occasion en or. Pourtant, je savais qu'il faudrait que je la joue fine pour ne pas faire tomber la couverture d'Itachi et par la même occasion, la mienne.

« -Tu devrais recevoir un aigle dans les jours à venir. Elle cherche à nous réunir le plus vite possible.

- Très bien. Itachi, tu m'accompagnes là bas. Même si ton frère est sur place, j'ai besoin de toi. Yahiko, Konan et Nagato viendront é ferez office d'escorte. Vous porterez des tenus d'ANBU et vous aurez chacun des noms de code, je ne veux aucunes bévues. Kisame, Deidara et les autres resteront ici pour protéger le village. Emmenez Kisame et Deidara est quelques peux risqué. Ils ont déjà combattu des ninja de Konoha comme Gai, Kurenai ou même Asuma. Je demanderais aussi à Kurama de modifer ta signature de chakra Itachi. Je ne tolérerais aucun écart.

- Très bien.

- Demo, hime, tu es sur que sa ira ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Temari. Ma famille sera là. Vous serez tous là, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas petite sœur, il est hors de question qu'on te laisse seule dans la gueule du loup. Et il faudra bien que quelqu'un te retienne si jamais tu as des envies de meurtre en voyant les vieux croûtons.

- Tss, ne t'inquiète pas Kankuro. Je saurais me maîtriser. Je ne tient pas à tout foutre en l'air. Konoha doit payé. Ils doivent tous payer.

- Et tu sais que nous seront tous là pour t'aider hime. Nous ne laisserons jamais passer ce qu'ils ont osé te faire.

- Je sais. »

Nous continuâmes à parler de l'organisation du voyage jusqu'à Konoha pendant quelques temps et vint le moment de se disperser. Je restais dans mon bureau en compagnie d'Itachi et celui-ci me pris dans ses bras.

« - Neh, Itachi, sa te fait quoi de revoir ton frère ?

- Je me dis que j'aurais sans doutes une chance infime de parler de tous ce qu'il c'est passé à l'époque et d'essayé de le rallier à notre cause. C'est mon frère et je ne peux m'imaginai le laissé encore une fois derrière moi.

- Il te suivra. Si tu lui fournit tous ce qu'il aura besoin de savoir, il reviendra. C'est ton frère, le seul que tu as et tu es le seul qui l'ai. »

**« I need more affection than you know**  
**I need true emotions**. »

Itachi m'observa pendant un long moment. Je le savais, il le savait et il laissa tombé :

« - Sat-chan, tu l'aimes encore n'est-ce pas ?

- Plus que jamais... »

Neh Sas'ke, si ton frère n'avait jamais eu l'ordre d'assassiner ton clan, s'il était resté dans le village et toi avec et si je n'avais pas subis ce que le conseils m'a fait subir, serions nous ensemble à nous aimer plus que jamais ? Neh, Sas'ke Aishiteru... Mon cœur me fais si mal parfois que je continue à hurler ton prénom à Nyx ...

**« Wooh...**

**My fears, my lies**

**Melt away...**

**Ah... » **_Utada Hikaru - Passion_

* * *

**_Review? _**

**_A la semaine prochaine! Le prochain chapitre sera posté soit lundi ou mardi corrigé ou pas ... T.T _**

**_XXX _**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Trapnest

Titre: _RIBENJI _

Auteur: _Meiiko_

Disclaimer : _Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Kishimoto-Sama, je ne fais que les emprunter!_

**_Ohayo! Voici le Chapitre 5. Bon, je l'ai pas fait corriger... Faudrait que je pense à demander de l'aide à quelqu'un pour les fautes .. T.T . M'enfin, comme d'hab j'ai relu, vérifier les fautes et s'il en reste Pardon! Je vous retrouve en bas. _**

**_Bonne lecture! _**

* * *

Chapitre 5: Trapnest

_**« Cette époque s'éloigne toujours un peu**__**  
**__**plus chaque fois que le jour se lève**__**  
**__**Cette nuit encore, je vais dormir**__**  
e**__**n serrant contre moi mes souvenirs**__**  
**__**Afin d'éviter que**__** les vagues de la nuit ne m'enlèvent. »**_

Neh Sas'ke, la dernière fois que j'ai eu la chance de contempler ton visage, tu étais avec Orochimaru. Dis, à qui ressembles-tu le plus maintenant ? Tu as toujours eu cet air angélique et hautain. Tu faisais la fierté de ton clan. Je pense, même sans te voir, que tu continue à ressemblais à ta mère, Mikoto. Tu me manque Teme.

* * *

Nous étions au petit matin et je m'habillais. J'enfilais mes dessous noir puis, un combi-short de maille et je finissais par mettre un yukata court noir avec écrit dessus « Akuma » avec un obi orange.

Lentement, je passais mes bande aux poignets et à mes genoux. J'attachais mes longs cheveux blonds en queue de cheval et je mettais deux barrettes sur ma frange histoire d'avoir mes yeux bleue dégagé durant notre voyage et pour finir je passais le bandeau de mon village autours de mon cou. Dans mon sac de voyage, j'y mettais ma tenue de Kage que j'allais porté durant la réunion qui devait tous nous réunir. Je fermais le sac après y avoir mis mes affaires et repensée aux jours précédents.

Hier, j'avais reçu l'aigle envoyé par Tsunade me priant de me rendre au plus vite à Konoha afin de tenir une réunion qui avait pour but de retrouver Naruto Uzumaki.

Par la suite, j'avais fait convoqué Deidara, Kisame, Konan, Nagato et Yahiko afin de les prévenir de la situation et de leur transmettre leur rôle à jouer.

Ainsi, j'avais confié à Kisame et Deidara les rênes du village et j'informais les autres qu'ils me serviraient d'escorte.

Deidara voulait à tout pris m'accompagner mais, je réussis à lui faire promettre de restait au village et de l'appelait en cas de problème à Konoha. Je savais que je pouvais avoir une confiance total en mes hommes.

Tsunade m'avais indiqué également dans son courrier qu'elle ferait dépêcher une équipe pour nous escorter de la frontière du pays du feu jusqu'à Konoha. Le nom de l'équipe ne nous avaient pas était communiqué mais une petite voix en moi me soufflait que j'allais avoir affaire à la Team 7.

Arrivée à mon bureau, je retrouvais Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Itachi et le reste de ma famille.

Sur le tard hier soir, j'avais effectuée un rapide discours envers les villageois pour leur dire que je partais en mission diplomatique à Konoha et que je plaçais le village entre les mains de Deidara et de Kisame.

« - Kurakage-sama, tout les préparatifs ont été effectué, ils ne nous restent plus qu'à partir pour Konoha.

- Bien. Avant toutes choses, j'ai une mission à vous confiez à toi Yahiko et à toi Konan. Je veux que quand on sera à Konoha vous effectuiez le plus discrètement possible une infiltration dans les bureaux des vieux. De TOUT les conseillers et je veux que vous me trouviez des dossiers sur le projet Amestris. Je veux tout les noms de ceux qui y ont participé et je veux savoir dans quel but ce projet à vue le jour. Je veux les voir tomber. Je veux les voir se tortiller au bout d'une corde. Je veux voir la honte dans les yeux de Tsunade et dans ceux de ma génération. Je veux qu'ils souffrent et qu'ils comprennent que Naruto Uzumaki est bien mort quand moi je suis née.

- Bien reçu Sat-chan.

-Tu es sur de ce que tu fais Satsuki ?

-J'en suis plus que sûr Aniki. Viens ici que Kurama change un peu l'essence de ton chakra. »

J'effectuais des mudras et laissé apparaître à mes coté Kurama. Celui-ci fit ce que l'on attendait de lui non sans faire une blague de son cru.

« - Ton jolie petit cul est à croqué Itachi-kun. Fufufufu. »

Ouais, j'avais trouvé le moyen de le laissé sortir pour qu'il soit un peu plus libre dans ses mouvements et allé savoir pourquoi, il adorait – littéralement – charrier Itachi quand il le pouvait. J'effectuais d'autres signes et Kurama regagna sa cage non sans bougonner sur mon humour à tirer au couteau.

Après quelques insultes avec entre Kurama et moi, je dis aux autres que nous pouvions y allé non sans avoir donné aux quatre qui m'accompagnaient leur nom de code, pour Itachi ce fut Ren, pour Yahiko ce fut Kyô, pour Nagato ce fut Kureno et pour Konan je lui attribuait Kisa.

Nous avions besoin de trois jours avant d'atteindre la frontière du pays du feu et j'espérais pouvoir y arrivaient au plus vite. J'avais hâte. Je voyais enfin le dénouement arrivait. Ma vengeance m'était enfin servit.

Nous nous arrêtâmes une première fois aux alentours de midi afin de faire une collation et de remplir nos gourdes d'eau et afin de nous reposer quelques peu avant de reprendre la route. Nous continuâmes ainsi pendant trois jours jusqu'à la frontière.

L'air était chaud, comme pesant. L'humidité était présente aussi mais, je sentais poindre l'orage. J'aime ce temps. J'ai l'impression qu'il est comme moi.

Aussi vivement que j'effectuais mon chemin, je me stoppais. Je humais l'air. Je ne m'étais pas trompée, Tsunade avait bien envoyé la Team Kakashi. Je sentais le chakra de Sakura, de Kakashi, de Sai et de...

Neh Sas'ke, je t'ai cherché tellement longtemps quand je faisais encore partit du village caché de la feuille. Je n'avais de cesse de te poursuivre. Inconsciemment, mon cœur hurlait déjà ton prénom. Je t'aimais à l'époque comme une folle. Je me rend compte, malgré les années, que mon cœur hurle toujours autant « SASUKE » à en ébranler mon âme. Sas'ke aishiteru, aishiteru.

_**« -**__**J'ai peur que tu rejettes**__**  
**__**cette main que je vou-**__**  
**__**drais te tendre. **__**» Hatchi – Nana**_

* * *

_**Comme vous avez surement dû le remarquez, j'ai utilisé pour les noms de code "Ren" tiré du manga "Nana" le 1er manga que j'ai lu. Il représente beaucoup pour moi. Pour les autres se sont des personnages de "Fruit Basket". **_

_**J'espère que sa vous as plu. **_

_**Review? =3 **_

_**A la semaine prochaine ! xxx **_


	7. Chapitre 6 : Je t'ai menti

Titre: _RIBENJI _

Auteur: _Meiiko_

Disclaimer : _Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Kishimoto-Sama, je ne fais que les emprunter!_

**_Ohayo Mina! Voici le Chapitre 6 de Ribenji. Bon, j'ai relus plusieurs fois le chapitre, corrigé autant de fautes que j'en ai vue et s'il y'en reste, Gomem! _**

**_Je vous remercie pour vos reviews. Je vous retrouve en bas, Bonne lecture! _**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Je t'ai menti.

« **We key for lises,****  
****key for lises.****  
****Love poisons truth,****  
****love suicides.**

_Aussi vivement que j'effectuais mon chemin, je me stoppais. J'humais l'air. Je ne m'étais pas trompée, Tsunade nous avait bien envoyé la Team de Kakashi. Je sentais le chakra de Sakura, de Kakashi, de Sai et de..._

Nous nous stoppâmes juste devant Kakashi et les membres de son équipe. Gaara et moi sommes l'un à coté de l'autre et placé en demi-cercle autours de nous, ce trouvaient notre escorte.

Au cours du voyage, j'avais laissé mes cheveux libres. De ce fait, mon visage été cacher à leur regard mais je ne pus m'empêchais de frissonné en sentant ton regard posé sur moi. Alors, comme ça tu étais donc bien revenu au village et tu avais par la même occasion réintégré la Team 7.

Je n'ouvris pas la bouche laissant cela au bon soin de Gaara. Je ne voulais pas faire déguerpir notre couverture aussi vite. Je les connaissais assez bien pour savoir que le moindre petit mouvement ne leur échapperaient pas. J'étais certes devenu une femme, je n'avais pas pour autant perdu la blondeur soleil de mes cheveux, ni le bleu lapis-lazuli de mes yeux, ni mes moustaches. J'avais par ailleurs effectué un léger henge sur moi-même afin que mes moustaches n'apparaissent pas.

« - Kazekage-sama, Kurakage-sama, nous sommes heureux de votre présence pour cette réunion. Naruto Uzumaki comptait beaucoup pour nous tous et savoir que vous allez nous aidez à le retrouver nous touches énormément.

- C'est normal Kakashi-san, Naruto-kun était un très bon ami à moi et sans lui, le pacte de paix entre Konoha et Suna serait précaire.

- Je comprend, il a fait tant de choses pour nous tous et surtout pour la paix des villages cachés. Il serait très honoré de vous savoir à nos côté Kuragake-sama.

- Hn. _je rigole intérieurement._

- Gomen Kakashi-san mais, je crains que le trajet jusqu'ici n'ai quelque peu épuisé notre chers hime. _Kukuku_.

- Tss. Ren_,_ fait un repérage des lieu avec Kyô. Le soleil ne va pas tarder à se couché et je sens qu'il va pleuvoir.

- Très bien Ojōsama_._

- Sai va vous accompagner. Sakura et Sasuke partaient chercher du bois pour le feu et par la même, un point d'eau pour remplir nos gourdes.

- Hai Sensei ! »

Je sentis le regard de Sasuke ce posait une dernière fois sur moi avant de suivre les instructions donné par Kakashi. De mon côté, je m'assis en tailleur au coté de Gaara. Derrière nous ce tenait Nagato, Konan, Temari et Kankuro.

Nous patientons. J'entendais Gaara parler avec Kakashi de façon badine mais, je n'y prêtais pas plus attention me concentrant sur les émanations de chakra de Sasuke.

Presque dix ans était passé depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vue et il n'avait presque pas changé. Il avait le corps droit et fier d'un Uchiha, ne laissant filtrer aucune émotion sur son visage. En cela, il ressemblaient fortement à Itachi mais, il semblait en même temps si différent. Il avait grandit. Ses cheveux corbeaux étaient toujours aussi beau et ils semblaient si soyeux au touché. Son visage resté efféminé mais hautain. Sa peau laiteuse et ses lèvres rose, si pleine...

« _Huh, reprend-toi Toast*! » pensais-je._

Quand je m'étais retrouvée en face de Sasuke à cet instant, j'avais eu comme l'impression que durant les dix années qui c'étaient écoulées loin de lui, mon cœur avait cessé de battre. Qu'il était mort sur cette table froide. En cet instant, j'avais le sentiment de revivre. Je savais à présent que mon cœur ne battrait à jamais que pour lui et pour personne d'autres. Je le voulais tellement. Désespérément.

Mais, je savais également, que si je voulais l'avoir entièrement, je devais accomplir ma vengeance et l'empêcher d'accomplir la sienne et le rallier par la suite à notre cause. J'aimais Itachi comme mon grand frère. Il m'avait ouvert la porte de tout les possibles et je refusais de me passer de lui. Je les voulais tout les deux à mes côté.

Je m'étais créée une famille et je la voulait réunit à jamais.

Une vingtaine de minutes passèrent avant qu'Itachi, Yahiko et Sai ne reviennent nous faire un rapport sur ce qu'ils avaient trouvé dans les alentours. Nous nous installâmes par la suite dans une grotte qu'ils avaient trouvés dans les environs.

Ensuite, Sakura et Sasuke revinrent les bras chargé de bois et les gourdes remplit pour la fin du voyage. Les tours de garde furent établis pour la nuit : Itachi, Sasuke et Kankuro feraient le premier tours, suivit de Nagato, Sai et Temari et pour finir Konan, Kakashi et Sakura.

Après une légère collation, Gaara et moi, installèrent nos futons près du feu pour la nuit.

J'enlevais mes barrettes de ma frange et tendit une brosse pour laisser à Temari le soin de me coiffer mes cheveux. Depuis que je les avait long, j'étais friande de toutes ces petites attention. C'était mon moment privilégier avec Temari quand nous étions ensemble.

Tout en me laissant faire, je sentis Sakura s'approcher de nous et tenter de faire la conversation. Je n'y pris pas part. J'étais accaparée par le regard noir d'obsidienne de Sasuke posait sur moi . En cet instant, je supposais les questions qu'il se posait, les déductions qu'il faisait et les conclusion qu'il se faisait. Et j'avais hâte qu'il me les poses enfin.

Je fus sortit de ma contemplation par une question que me posa Sakura :

« - Excusez-moi Kurakage-sama mais, j'aimerais vous poser une question.

- Je t'écoute Sakara-chan.

-Pourquoi avoir nommé votre pays « Akuma No Kuni » ? Et pourquoi avoir choisit le Kyûbi No Yohko comme symbole sur vos bandeau ? Je ne comprend pas comment peut-on adulait les démons comme vous le faîtes. »

Je sentis mon corps se figer. La tension était palpable dans la grotte. Un vent glacial semblait l'avoir pénétré et faisait vaciller le bûcher. Je regardais dans les yeux Sakura et lui répondit de mon ton le plus froid :

« - Pour répondre à ta première question, Nous avons rebaptisé le pays ainsi car, et ce n'est un secret pour personne, la plupart de mes hommes, sans vouloir dire tous, sont des anciens nukenin de rang S à qui j'ai offert un nouveau toit en échange de leur allégeance. Ensuite, c'est Kurama que j'ai choisis comme symbole pour mon pays. Le kitsune n'est-il pas un des animaux le plus remarquable? Et sache pour ta gouverne, que personne ne devient un monstre par hasard. Kurama, que tu appel Kyûbi, n'a pas toujours été ce démon que vos histoires veulent bien faire croire. Le jour de l'attaque de Konoha par Kurama n'était pas de son fait. Quelqu'un de puissant l'a manipuler.

- A vous entendre on croirait que vous faîtes partit du clan Uzumaki et que vous connaissez intimement le démon renard.

- Détrompe toi Sasuke-kun. Je ne viens pas du clan Uzumaki mais, du clan Namikaze.

- Satsuki ! Il se fait tard, les tours de garde devraient avoir déjà commencé et tu devrais te reposer.

- Kyô, laisse-moi tranquille. »

_«____**Cette nuit, je ne dors pas**__**  
**__**tout tourne tellement dans ma tête.**_

Je tournais mon regard vers Yahiko et détournais les yeux rapidement. Je venais de commettre ma première erreur. Je voyais du coin de l'œil Kakashi fronçait les sourcils. Avant qu'il ne puissent poser la question, je donnais raison à mon oncle et m'allongeais au côté de Gaara.

_**J'ai dis les mots qu'on ne dit pas,**_

Je fermais lentement les yeux mais, je sentais ton regard posé sur moi. Combien de temps allais-je pouvoir tenir sans te dire qui je suis réellement ?

_**qu'on regrette, comme je regrette.**_

Neh Sas'ke, quand tu me regarde maintenant, est-ce ce moi de maintenant que tu vois ou est-ce le Naruto d'il y a dix ans en arrière que tu aperçois ?

Est-ce de la candeur ou de la ruse dans tes yeux ? Dis, Sas'ke, m'aimes-tu ? M'aimes-tu vraiment ? Quel prénom continus-tu de hurler à la nuit ?

**Bien trop de fierté, de vanité****  
****et je sais que..****  
****je te perds, je te perds. » Caroline Costa ft Ulrik Munther – Je t'ai menti.**

* * *

_**Lexiques : **_

Ren = _Itachi_

Kyô = _Yahiko_

Ojōsama = _ma dame_

_*Toast = Vous avez sans doutes déjà regarder Jurassic Park 1 et vous vous souvenez du passage ou Tim se fait électrocuté et éjecter des barrières électriques du parc? Et de la phrase du professeur Grant? "Le grand Tim c'est pris pour un Toast". J'adore cette phrase et j'ai pris l'affreuse manie de m'appeler Toast, donc sa vient de là. ^^" . Haha_

**_Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous as plu. J'attend vos avis et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine! _**

**_xxx_**


	8. Chapitre 7 : Radioactive

Titre: _RIBENJI _

Auteur: _Meiiko_

Disclaimer : _Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Kishimoto-Sama, je ne fais que les emprunter!_

**_Ohayo Mina! Voici le chapitre 7 de Ribenji. Comme d'habitude, j'ai lu et relu le chapitre, corriger autant de fautes que j'ai trouvé donc, Gomen s'il y'en a encore. Je vous retrouve en bas. _**

**_Bonne Lecture!_**

**_Note: ce qui est écrit en italique sont les pensées de Satsuki entre deux dialogues. _**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**** Radioactive**

_**« **__**I'm breaking in, shaping up, checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa »**_

Nous reprirent la route à l'aube. A mes côté, ce trouvait Itachi et Yahiko. Gaara était également là étant donné que nous étions les deux ayant le plus besoin d'être « protégés » en cas d'attaque ennemis. Les autres ninjas étaient éparpillés autours de nous en formation triangle. Kakashi en tête nous indiquant le chemin à suivre.

A la fin de journée, sur le tard, nous dépassions les portes de Konoha.

Le village n'avait pas changer depuis que j'étais partit. Le Mont Hokage me faisait face et je m'attardais sur le visage du quatrième, de mon père Minato, mort beaucoup trop tôt ainsi que ma mère.

Nous marchâmes jusqu'à la tour des Hokage et beaucoup de villageois ce retournaient sur notre passage. De fait, ma présence à Konoha était une première, on pouvait qualifier ceci comme étant ma première visite officiel.

_**"Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive"**_

Tandis que nous approchions de la tour, je fixais tour à tour mes deux subordonnés pour leur faire comprendre que la mission que je leur avait attribué commencer dès à présent. Ils hochèrent discrètement de la tête et firent ensuite comme si de rien était.

_**"Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive"**_

Nous atteignîmes le bureau de Tsunade et Kakashi toqua puis nous annonça. Nous entrèrent à sa suite suivit des autres.

Tsunade se leva de son siège, contourna son bureau et serra tout d'abord la main de Gaara en le remerciant d'avoir fait tout ce chemin pour l'aidée à retrouver Naruto. Elle se tourna ensuite vers moi et me serra également la main en me disant :

« - Satsuki-sama, c'est un plaisir de faire enfin la connaissance du nouveau Kage. Et je suis heureuse de voir que vous avez répondu favorablement à ma demande.

Les autres kage devraient être là demain et d'ici là, je vais vous laissez vous reposer.

- C'est très aimable à vous Tsunade-sama. Il est vrai que le voyage à été quelques peu... épuisant.

-Ne vous en faite pas. Récemment, nous avons fait en sorte de donner une seconde jeunesse au quartier Uchiha et Sasuke ,qui en est le propriétaire, à gentiment proposait de prêter certaines des maisons aux kages. Bien entendu, le nécessaire y a été apporté et vous y serez tranquille. Une équipe d'ANBU en plus de vos gardes et de l'équipe 7 va surveiller le périmètre.

- Je vous remercie Tsunade. Nous nous reverrons à la réunion en ce cas. _Je me tourne vers Sasuke , _Nous sommes tout disposé à te suivre Sasuke-kun. »

Je lui fis un léger sourire et étonnement, je vis ses joues se colorer légèrement de rouge avant qu'il ce reprenne et ne dise dans un langage totalement Uchihesque :

« -Hn, suivez-moi. »

Très éloquent les Uchiha. Nous reprîmes le chemin inverse tout en suivant Sasuke. Le reste de la Team 7 c'était dispersé le temps de ce reposer un peu. Après tout, une équipe ANBU allez assuré notre protection alors, ils pouvaient ce le permettre.

Nous traversions à nouveau le village. J'observais tout autours de moi. J'avais toujours eu une certaine admiration pour mon village natal. Je n'avais qu'une hâte en ce moment : celle de courir partout pour redécouvrir Konoha, retrouver le terrain d'entraînement de l'équipe 7, le monument des héros de Konoha, me poser sur la tête du quatrième et par-dessus tout...

« _-Meeeeeooooowh _

- Reeeeeeen, je meurs de faim !

- Tu ne peux pas juste attendre... »

Je n'entendis pas la suite, j'avais utilisé l'odorat développé de Kurama et je me dirigeais rapidement, très rapidement même, vers le stand Ichiraku. Haaa, mon Paradis. Je n'attendis pas les autres et je commandais une douzaine de bol de Ramen.

Croyais moi, j'avais bien essayé de trouver un chef surpassant Teuchi mais, cela avait été Mission Impossible ! Teuchi est indéniablement le meilleur d'entre tous.

Durant le temps ou j'attendais ma commande, je commençais à parler avec Ayame, la fille du chef quand je sentis mes cheveux être tiré en arrière.

« - Itaï ! Temari, lâche mes cheveux !

- Tu aurais pu nous attendre tout de même !

- Gomen ! Mais, tu me connais, je ne peux pas résister à l'odeur de la douce nourriture qui s'échappe dans l'air, et j'avais faim ! _Itachi se positionna derrière moi et posa ses mains sur mes épaules, je basculais ma tête en arrière pour le voir :_

- Tu aurais au moins pu m'attendre. Tu sais très bien qu'en temps que Kage tu ne dois pas rester seule.

- Tch, je peux très bien assurée ma protection toute ! _Je me tournais vers Yahiko et lui fit la moue _Tch, fais nous de la place au lieu de manger toutes seule.

- Hai ! Sasuke-Kun ! Viens t'asseoir à ma gauche et Gaa-chan à ma droite !

- Hn.

- Et voilà Satsuki-sama ! Vos Ramen sont arrivé ! Bonne appétit !

- Arigato Teuchi-san !

- Oy ! Tu serais pas un Naruto-bis ?! Comment tu peux vouloir manger autant de bol ?! »

Je me rapprochais de l'oreille de Sasuke, car oui, cette phrase avait été dite par Sas'ke, et je lui murmurais :

« - Tu aimerais bien qu'il soit là, n'est-ce pas ? Kukuku, Neh, Sas'ke-kun pourquoi veux tu tellement que Naruto, celui qui t'as poursuivi pendant tant de temps et que as renié aussi longtemps qu'il te pourchassait, Hai, pourquoi veux-tu tellement le retrouver ? »

Je me décalais de lui pour voir sa réaction, il c'était figé et avait les yeux dans le vague, il semblait réfléchir à la question que je venais de lui poser.

Après quelques minutes, il refit surface, se retourna vers moi et il s'approcha comme je l'avais fait auparavant pour me murmurer à l'oreille :

« - Je n'arrêterais jamais de poursuivre Naruto parce que je l'aime plus que ma propre vie. »

_Neh, Sas'ke ce jour là, j'aurais temps aimé pouvoir te dire que j'étais là, face à toi, que tu pouvais désormais arrêter de me chercher et que je resterais éternellement à tes côté parce que, je t'aimais moi aussi, plus que ma propre vie... Neh, pourquoi à ce moment là, ma vengeance à été plus forte que mon amour ? Ta haine à toi, a-telle été aussi plus forte que tout autres sentiments ? _

_**« **__**I raise my flags, don my clothes  
It's a revolution, I suppose  
We'll paint it red to fit right in  
Whoa. » Imagine Dragons – Radioactive**_

* * *

_**Voilà, la fin du chapitre! **_

_**Je vous annonce que la semaine prochaine je ne publierais pas de chapitre . La raison étant que je rentre de vacance jeudi après deux mois d'absence alors, je vais avoir beaucoup de chose à faire de retour en France. Aussi le fait que demain j'ai 21ans, je voudrais pouvoir les fêter avec ma famille et mes ami(e)s. **_

_**Breeef, voilà ^^", pas de chapitre lundi prochain. J'espère que ce chapitre 7 vous aura plu et j'attends vos reviews! xxx**_


	9. Chapitre 8 : Wrong

Titre : _RIBENJI_

Auteur : _Meiiko_

Disclaimer : _Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama, je ne fait que les emprunters! _

**_Bonjour ou Bon soir. Je suis infiniment désolé pour cette longue attente.. Je dois dire que mon retour en France ne c'est pas passé comme prévu... Breeef, je ne vais pas m'étendre sur le sujet pendant une plombe je ne suis pas sur que ma misérable vie vous intéresse. Je vais essayé de posté aussi souvent que je le faisais avant. Pour l'heure, je vous laisse ce nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Je vous retrouve en bas. Sur ce, _**

**_Bonne Lecture ! _**

**_P-s : niveau orthographe... Hunhun, c'est la même chose que d'habitude, hein. T.T_**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**** Wrong**

_**Wrong**_

_Neh, parfois quand je regarde le ciel la nuit et que j'aperçois les étoiles, celles-ci me font l'effet de milliers de néons accrochés à un fil sans fin. J'ai toujours aimée regarder la lune quand elle est pleine. Ce soir là, elle était si belle, ronde, lumineuse et totalement inconstante. _

_**I was born with the wrong sign  
In the wrong house**_

« - Je n'arrêterais jamais de poursuivre Naruto parce que je l'aime plus que ma propre vie. »

_**With the wrong ascendancy  
I took the wrong road**_

Après avoir entendu ces mots de la bouche de Sasuke, je le regardais et un fin sourire apparut sur mes lèvres. C'est un bon début, non ?

_**That led to the wrong tendencies  
I was in the wrong place at the wrong time**_

Je me tournais vers mes ramens toujours en souriant et écoutez distraitement les discussions alentours. Gaara parlait avec Temari que l'ont pouvait deviner assez tendu. Itachi communiquait à voix basse avec Yahiko et Kankûro. Je remarquais que Nagato et Konan n'étaient plus avec nous. Bien, la mission venait de commencer pour eux. Je l'espérais concluante.

_**For the wrong reason and the wrong rhyme  
On the wrong day of the wrong week**_

Je finissais mon bol et me retournais pour contempler Sasuke. Celui-ci mangeai d'un air absent. Je ne pouvais que supposer à qui ou à quoi il pensait. Je me tournais de nouveau face à mes autres bols et lui dit :

« - Je suis sur qu'on le retrouvera. Peux importe le temps que cela prendra, je te promet de te ramener Naruto. Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser mes hommes partir à sa recherche, j'irais à sa recherche moi-même. _Je me penchais un peu plus sur lui après avoir constatais que j'avais toute son attention, _Je suis même prête à parier qu'il n'est pas aussi loin que tu ne le pense. »

_**I used the wrong method with the wrong technique**_

Je lui fis un clin d'oeil et me remettais correctement en place. Du coin de l'oeil, je vis que Yahiko me regardais avec les sourcils froncés. Je lui fis un énorme sourire et finissais mon avant dernier bol. Sasuke se mis à me parler.

_**Wrong**_

« - Quand je vous regarde, vous me faites penser à lui... Vous ne seriez pas sa sœur caché ? » Je le regardais en clignant des yeux d'abord surprise puis, je me mis à rire, pas à gorge déployé mais, d'un petit rire chantant et je le vis me regarder avec des yeux fasciner. Il se reprit, fronça les sourcils et me demanda :

« - Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?

- Toi ! Tu es d'un naturel Sas'ke ! _Haha_, et pour répondre à ta question, je suis sur de n'avoir jamais eu de frère. Comme je suis certaine que Naruto n'a jamais eu de sœur. » Je lui sourit et finis mon dernier ramen. Sasuke s'apprêtait à me parler à nouveau quand je sentis plusieurs chakras. Des nouvelles personnes venaient dans notre directions dont trois étaient mes espions infiltrés dans Konoha.

_**There's something wrong with me  
Chemically**_

Sans qu'il ne s'y attendent, je me levais de mon tabouret et me dirigeais vers la sortit de l'Ichiraku après avoir saluer Teuchi et Ayame. Je sentis plus que je ne vis les autres se levaient à leur tours pour me suivre. Après avoir effectuer quelques pas dans la rue, j'aperçus le groupe de nouveaux arrivant. Un élan de nostalgie me pris en voyant les rookies arrivaient mais, je me repris bien vite et j'avançais au devant. Itachi et Yahiko c'étaient placés tout naturellement à mes côté.

_**Something wrong with me  
Inherently**_

J'observais plus particulièrement mes trois espions. Ils avaient toujours vécu à Konoha, je les connaissais depuis l'académie, j'avais effectuée des missions à leur coté, je croyais leur sort irréversible... grand bien m'en fasse. L'un possédait l'œil, l'autre le nez et le dernier un QI un peu trop élevé pour mon propre bien. Quand je les avais recroisés quelques années après ma désertion, malgré les changements ils m'avaient reconnus, ils m'avaient écouté et ils avaient accepté de me suivre tout en restant dans Konoha.

_**It was the wrong plan  
In the wrong hands**_

A la moitié du chemin, entre les rookies et moi, je me stoppais et je les regardais venir à moi. Un sourire amusé toujours accroché à mon visage, je les fixais tours à tours pour ensuite regardais ceux qui étaient avec eux. Ils étaient accompagnés de Chôji, Ino, Sakura, Sai, Hinata, Lee, Tenten et Shino. Eux non plus je ne les avais pas oublié mais, je n'avais jamais été aussi proche d'eux que je ne l'avais été avec Shikamaru, Kiba et Neji.

_**With the wrong theory for the wrong man  
The wrong lies, on the wrong vibes  
The wrong questions with the wrong replies**_

J'observais plus attentivement Sakura et Hinata. Leur silhouette me semblait étrangement familière, je ressentais un malaise, une impression de déjà vue. Je sentais que quelques choses m'échappais mais, je ne savais pas quoi. Je les avais toujours connus pourtant, alors bon.

_**Wrong**_

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous et Sasuke qui, entre temps nous avait rejoint, fit les présentation. Il présenta tours à tours les rookies et moi, je leur présentais mes deux ANBU encore présent à mes côté. Chôji et Kiba me proposèrent de venir mangeais une grillade mais, je refusais poliment leur disant que j'avais déjà manger et que je souhaitais me reposer après ce long voyage. Ils me firent promit de venir manger avec eux un autre jour, ce que j'acceptais tout en regardant intensément Shikamaru, Kiba et Neji pour leur faire comprendre que je voulais les voir en privé plus tard. Shikamaru soupira tout en disant tout bas _« galère »_ tandis que les deux autres firent un mouvement léger de la tête. A mon tours, je fis un léger hochement de tête et Sasuke en tête nous reprîmes la route nous menant au quartier Uchiha.

_**I was marching to the wrong drum  
With the wrong scum  
Pissing out the wrong energy**_

Arrivé à destination, Sasuke nous montra les maisons qu'il avait mis à notre disposition. Une pour chaque Kage et ses gardes personnelles. Il nous fit faire le tour du propriétaire et fini par s'en aller prétextant avoir une réunion avec les membres de l'équipe 7. Je me retrouvais donc seule avec Itachi, Yahiko, Gaara et les deux autres. Je priais Temari de m'accompagnais dans ma chambre car je voulais avoir un moment avec elle. Elle accepta et nous laissâmes les hommes entre eux.

_**Using all the wrong lines  
And the wrong signs  
With the wrong intensity**_

Dans la chambre qui m'avais été attribuer, nous nous assîmes sur le lit et elle commença à me brosser les cheveux. Je fermais les yeux et me laissais faire. Je l'écoutais babillé en souriant sur Shikamaru qui l'avait à peine regardé trop concentrai dans son rôle d'espion et blabla bla. Je lui fis promettre de les laisser seuls tout les deux après l'avoir vue avec les deux autres. Je commençais à glisser dans une douce torpeur quand elle me posa enfin la question qu'elle voulait me poser depuis apparemment une plombe.

« - Alors, ça t'as fait quoi de revoir Sasuke ? Vous avez parlé de quoi tout les deux ? »

_**I was on the wrong page of the wrong book  
With the wrong rendition of the wrong hook**_

J'allais lui répondre quand on sonna à la porte, je lui fit un sourire penaud et descendit du lit. Pendant que les autres ouvraient la porte, je me mis plus à l'aise, j'enlevais mes chaussures et mon bandeau. Je me passais un coup d'eau sur le visage et lavais mes mains dans la salle d'eau puis, avec Temari nous regagnâmes la pièce principal pour y rejoindre les autres.

_**Made the wrong move, every wrong night  
With the wrong tune played till it sounded right yah**_

Je posais à peine un pied à l'entrée de la pièce que je me fis happé par une paire de bras. Un corps chaud ce fondit dans le mien et je passais à mon tour mes bras autours de la taille du jeune homme qui venait de m'approcher.

_**Wrong  
Too long**_

« - Naaaaaru ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

- Neh, sale clebs, va falloir que je te le répète combien de fois que je ne m'appelle pas Naru mais Satsuki ?

- Aussi longtemps que je pourrais me serrer contre ta poitrine ma petite Naru-chan.

- Galèèèèère, Kiba lâche là. Ne la met pas déjà en colère. Tu sais comme la Reine aime coupé les tête. »

Kiba me lâcha instantanément après qu'un frisson glacé ne l'ait parcouru. Il partit rapidement dire bonjour aux autres tandis que Neji me prenait à son tours dans ses bras brièvement en me disant tout bas que je lui avait manquer. Il me déposa un léger baiser sur le front et je me séparer de lui. Il prit le même chemin que Kiba et vint le tour de Shikamaru qui me fit un simple bonjour de la main avant de s'affaler dignement sur le sofa.

« -Personne ne vous a vue venir ici ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Satsuki, personnes ne nous a vue venir ici. On forme une bonne équipe à nous quatre ! Pas vrai Akamaru ?

- Ouaf !

- Galèèèère. Et si on pouvait commencer ?

- Tu as raison, commençons ce pour quoi nous sommes là. »

_**Too long  
Wrong**_

Je m'installais sur un sofa au coté d'Itachi qui entre temps c'était mis à l'aise lui aussi comme tout les autres. Il tapota ses genoux et j'y posais ma tête. Itachi caressa mes cheveux tandis que les autres faisaient cercles autours de nous. Je laissais Yahiko parler de ce qu'il ce passait dans notre village caché, Gaara fit de même et ensuite nous écoutâmes Neji parler des dernières nouvelles concernant Konoha.

« - Les conseillers semblent s'agiter de plus en plus. Ils n'approuvent pas le fait que Tsunade-sama veule te retrouvais. Elle les soupçonne mais sans preuve...

- Konan et Nagato sont déjà entrain d'enquêter là dessus. Je les ais envoyé espionner et fouiller les archives. Nous devrions être bientôt fixé.

- Bonne initiative. Mais, celle qui m'inquiète un peu c'est Hinata... elle semble plus renfermer qu'avant. Elle a pris en maturité dû à son rôle de futur chef de clan de la famille Hyûga mais, quand même...

- Surveille là Neji. Discrètement. Je l'ai senti qu'elle cachait quelques choses de pas net.

- Très bien Satsuki.

- Je pense que tout à étais dit, non ?

- Et bien, oui il me semble que tout à été dit. Nous n'avons pas grand chose pour le moment mais, le rideau est en train de se lever lentement pour faire notre entrée en scène.

- Bien, nous allons pouvoir rentrer. Mon lit semble m'appeler au loin.

- Shikamaruu, reste encore un peu s'il te plaît ! _Je lui fis un énorme sourire tout en lui faisant des yeux de chat. _Je ne te laisse pas le choix.

- Galèèèère. Satsuki, tu peux pas me faire ça.

- Oh que si. Itachi, je suis fatiguée... »

_**I was born with the wrong sign  
In the wrong house  
With the wrong ascendancy**_

Itachi me porta comme la princesse que j'étais pour lui. Je me pelotonnais contre lui après avoir salué les autres et nous rejoignîmes ma chambre. Il me posa sur mon lit et je me blottis un peu plus contre lui. Il se mit à caresser mes cheveux et à jouer avec quelques un de mes cheveux blond.

_**I took the wrong road  
That led to the wrong tendencies  
I was in the wrong place at the wrong time**_

Itachi et moi, bizarrement, nous nous étions toujours compris sans avoir forcément besoin de parler. Un simple geste, un simple regard nous suffisez. Et je savais qu'il attendait que je lui dise ce qu'il c'était dit entre son frère et moi.

« - Neh Ita, bientôt ton frère sera à nos côté. Quand il saura ce que Konoha a fait à Naruto, il nous rejoindra. Tu sais, j'ai l'impression que lui et moi, nous avons loupé une grande partit de notre vie... il y'a tant de non-dit...

- Que t'as-t-il dit ? Dit moi Sat-chan ?

- Il m'a dit qu'il aimé Naruto, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimai... » Je sentis l'étreinte d'Itachi se faire plus forte autours de moi et je me permis de verser quelques larmes de bonheur. Il était enfin à porter de main. Mais, une longue route nous éloignaient encore l'un de l'autre pour le moment.

_**For the wrong reason and the wrong rhyme  
On the wrong day of the wrong week  
I used the wrong method with the wrong technique**_

_****_« - Itachi, tu te souviens de cette musique que parfois je fredonne au bord de la fenêtre ? J'ai envie de voir du sang coulé, Kurama et moi voulons voir du sang se répandre sur ces murs qui semble trop blanc... Neh, nous pourrions faire sortir la Reine une dernière fois ? Son chant me berce parfois le soir. Et j'aurais presqu'envie de voir le même scénario, à peux de chose près se dérouler. »

Je fermais les yeux et plongeais dans une lente somnolence et je crus, pendant un court instant entendre Itachi fredonnait mon chant temps aimé avant de m'endormir pour quelques heures.

_**« **__La reine de Coeur... Avait fait des tartes...  
Mais le valet de Coeur... A volé les tartes!  
La reine en colère s'est alors écriée..  
" Qu'on lui coupe la tête!"  
" Qu'on lui coupe la tête!" ...»*_

_**Wrong" Depesche Mode-wrong **_

* * *

_**Aloors, ce chapitre? Une review ou je peux toujours courir? **_

_**Pour ce chapitre, j'ai eu l'idée de l'agencer comme ceci, de mettre la musique en entière sans la couper parce que, elle représente se que je ressens en ce moment. Elle m'as toujours bien défini et c'était mon humeur pendant que j'écrivais ce chapitre..**_

_***La petite chanson sur la reine de Coeur est tiré du manga Pandora Hearts. Je l'a trouvé sympathique... x) **_

_**Heu, aurais-je oublié quelques choses? Hum, je ne crois pas. Pour le prochain chapitre, il viendra quand in viendra. Sa va être un peu dure de reprendre le rythme de publication que j'avais avant...**_

_**Enfin, A la prochaine ! xxx**_


End file.
